Cherry Chapstick
by emeraldterror
Summary: Sora and Riku have always been curious if cherry chapstick actually lives up to its name. One day, an opportunity surfaces. Kairi leaves her tube at Sora's house... and Sora and Riku want to do an experiment. Sora/Riku. Slash.


_A/n: Alright. This is the fic I've been putting off for… five months now that has an annoyingly overused(?) plot. I am amazed I have never written a Sora/Riku fic before! :o That's my favorite pairing next to Axel/Roxas!_

_I guess this was just written to flex my mind and test out how comfortable I am with writing descriptive yaoi and such. It sucks, doesn't it? I just hope I don't get flamed. I have been before and it annoys me greatly. And please, if you leave criticism by ignoring the comment before this sentence and take into consideration that I am twelve and I do not enjoy being cursed out. So please refrain. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Hmm… Since I just so happened to create Kingdom Hearts, I'm going to write fanfics on it! 8D (really? Uhm… No.)_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, you two," Kairi grunted as she roughly shoved her science binder into her tote bag, causing all the items inside to clank together. "I'll stop by again tomorrow." She stood and shuffled across the wood floor of Sora's room and opened the door. She smiled a quiet, "play nice!" before stepping out. Sora waved Kairi goodbye and closed the door to his room. He glanced over to Riku, his third group partner for their science project, and cocked an eyebrow.

The teen was sitting on the ground and staring at a tiny cylindrical item that was lying in a horizontal position. Sora sat in the spot across from him, crossing one leg in front of the other. "What'cha lookin' at?"

Riku snapped his head up, concentration obviously failed. He muttered a quiet, "Kairi must have dropped this…," and added, "I was just thinking what is so great about lip balm."

Sora tilted his head in an extremely childishly confused manner and stared at it. "Do you think it might burn?"

Riku knit his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked up to meet Riku's aquamarine eyes. "It has Oleyl Alcohol. Wouldn't that hurt if you put this stuff on a split lip?"

Riku bit his lip in thought and rolled his eyes to Sora's popcorn ceiling. He then stared at the plastic tube again with sudden interest, "Test it Sora!"

Sora jumped back at the sudden increase in his best friend's volume, staring in horror at the potentially horrifying pain to come. "W-Why me?!"

Riku rolled his eyes and jerked his head as he made an annoyed grunt in the back of his throat, silver standings of hair obscuring his line of vision. "You're the one with a split lip. Might as well try."

Sora hesitantly extended his hand towards the plastic tube, twice drawing back in fear, and finally pinched it between his index finger and thumb. He uncapped the container of terrors and stared at the pink putty-like substance inside. He looked back to Riku, who was hesitantly staring at him with excitement in his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"If you don't I will throw your TV out the window," Riku smirked, causing Sora to jump in shock.

Sora brought the tube to his top lip, lightly applied it, and recapped it. He mashed his lips together, evenly smoothing it across both lips, and popped them.

"It feels weird…," Sora knitted his eyebrows before snaking out his tongue to swipe it lightly across the foreign layer of lip balm. "…But it tastes like cherries."

Riku raised an eyebrow at the statement, staying silent for a moment before speaking again. "Let me try it."

Sora extended his hand, which still held the tube, in his best friend's direction. He lightly blushed, realizing Riku was about to use it after he did.

The silverette lazily pushed his hand away and leaned forward, lightly touching his lips to Sora's. The brunette's cheeks exploded into varying shades of red and pink, growing darker and darker with every passing millisecond. Riku noticed the lack of reaction and was about to pull away, but felt Sora press back with his own lips.

The brunette's eyes fluttered to a closed as he leaned closer as well, dropping the instigator of this onto the ground. Riku's lips parted his tongue sliding across Sora's bottom lip, one side to the other, possibly tasting the gloss, and snuck back between his lips. He slowly pulled away, grinned, and spoke.

"I guess it does sort of taste like cherry… But I could try again." He leaned forward once again, but kissed Sora more hungrily as he pulled the boy to his knees and ultimately as close as he could possibly bring him. Sora placed his hands on both of Riku's shoulders and he was pushed onto his back, the wood floor cold but oddly comfortable.

Riku nibbled at Sora's lower lip, requesting permission to enter. Shivers ran down Sora's back, but he parted his lips. The silverette probed through his mouth knowingly, as if having much experience with things such as this. Sora laced his fingers through the shoulder length silver hair, but frowned when his lungs began burning for air.

Sora pulled away and blushed a deep pink as he stuttered a few incoherent words. After a few seconds of ranting about nothing in particular under his breath he finally whispered, "R…Riku?" His voice cracked towards the end of the second syllable of the teen's name.

Riku, who was now straddling the slim hips of Sora, leaned closer, having previously pulled away. The ends of his hair tickled the brunette's cheeks as he breathed onto his partially opened lips. "Yes?"

Sora bit his bottom lip and began grinding his teeth across it. "My lips burn!"

Riku leaned closer until the ends of his own lips touched the younger brunette's. "Let me kiss it and make it better…" He once again pressed his lips to Sora's, a soft kiss that truly held the meaning of, 'making things better.'

At that moment, the door flew open, revealing Kairi. The two boys on the floor broke away and stared at her as she stared back with wide, curious, blue eyes. "When I said 'play nice,' I didn't mean it literally!" At that moment, a wide perverse grin spread across her lips as she pulled out a digital camera from the tote slung over her shoulder. "Will you two reenact the last few moments of my absence? I am dying to catch it on camera."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat, Kairi," he then turned back to the blushing Sora. "But… if you have to know…"

* * *

_A/n: I was severely disappointed in this, but then again, I did manage to shove a few adjectives in there, and I do suppose I am comfortable with writing descriptively. I am sort of proud of myself, if you don't mind me saying so. I have finally broke free of using curse words in every author's note, :D. Please give feedback on how this can be improved or if you liked/disliked it. The only thing that won't be tolerated is bashing of this story or the characters used. _

_Ciao! ~ConverseG1rl_


End file.
